Last Fantasy
by eruryu
Summary: Kegilaan cinta tiga anak manusia membuat mereka menjadi irrasional, possesif dan egois. Sungguh, cinta tidak pernah membawa dampak seburuk itu. Tapi kadang-kadang cinta memang menyakitkan, meskipun perpisahan jauh lebih menyakitkan. HUNKAI WITH RED VELVET WENDY. BL. BROKEN. ANGST. And some farewell note dari Eru Ryu.]


**Last Fantasy**

.

.

.

Eru Ryu

.

.

.

 _Disc :_ EXO milik kalian dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, gue cuma pinjem sebentar.

.

.

.

" Jongin-ah…"

Suara pintu terbuka, bersama sapaan ringan yang keluar dari mulut seorang wanita. Kehangatan yang menguar dari mantel bulu miliknya melingkupi Jongin ketika Seungwan memeluk tubuh pria itu erat. Dari belakang, seluruh punggung Jongin terasa hangat. Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Jongin, begitu singkat.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang saat ciuman itu terlepas, menatap setengah jengah setengah geli. " kenapa kau pulang? Apa kau tidak ke hotel dengan salah satu pacarmu?" pertanyaan sarkas. Seringkali ia ajukan ketika mendapati Seungwan pulang malam begini. Nyatanya ia hanya menggoda, tidak bermaksud lain.

" aigoo… jangan memandangku sedemikian rendah. Aku bukan wanita murahan yang tidur dengan setiap lelaki yang kutemui di jalan. Kau pikir punya pacar harus selalu berakhir di ranjang? Ayolah… punya lima kekasih tidak berarti aku ini seorang jalang." Seungwan membela dirinya. Sedikit kesal. hanya sedikit. Selebihnya ia sudah terbiasa pada celaan Jongin ataupun celaan orang lain.

" oh… benarkah? Meskipun tidak tidur dengan pacar-pacarmu, tapi dengan mengeruk harta mereka kau sama saja jalangnya." Jongin tertawa kecil. Menengok lagi ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Seungwan tidak akan marah. Lalu tersenyum ketika ekspresi gadis itu tampak geli, menahan tawa atas lelucon Jongin kali ini.

" kalau aku jalang lalu kau adalah gay. Apa itu membuatmu terlihat lebih baik? Hei… yang benar saja." Seungwan balik mengejek sambil repot melepas sepatu laras tinggi ber-haknya dengan susah payah. Mencibiri Jongin, balasan yang lebih frontal.

Jongin membeku, mencerna setiap kata-kata Seungwan dengan tenang. Mencoba memahami. Merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk laksana duri. Ia tercekat sesaat.

" kau tahu…. Jika aku bukan gay maka kemungkinan-nya hanya dua. Kau kutendang dari sini, atau sekarang kau tengah mengandung anakku. Menurutmu mana yang lebih terasa konyol?" kediaman itu memang tidak bertahan lama. Perlawanan balik Jongin lebih menusuk. Lebih serius. Lebih banyak mengadung kecemasan dan rasa marah.

Seungwan sadar itu, suasana santai yang tadinya hangat perlahan mendingin seperti cuaca di luar. Gadis itu mencengkram bahu Jongin, merasakan hatinya tercubit sedikit. Ia menghela nafas, diam-diam tersenyum di belakang telinga Jongin.

" pilihan kedua paling konyol, tapi aku lebih suka itu. Jika kau bisa mencintai seorang wanita maka aku rela mengandung anakmu." Seungwan berucap jujur, tapi cekikikan kecil Jongin melunturkan harapan-nya yang baru bertunas.

" jangan berkhayal. Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu."

Getir sekali. Kepala Seungwan seperti disiram air dingin. Langsung beku sampai ke otak dan sumsum tulang belakang. Itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat sering ia dengar dari Jongin. Tapi bahkan setelah sebanyak itu rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Pahit dan maklum.

" aku juga tidak ingin dicintai gay sepertimu, dasar bodoh." Ia menepuk bahu Jongin pelan, berlalu setelahnya untuk masuk kamar. Tidak kuasa membicarakan ini terus-menerus, Seungwan pikir sebaiknya ia pergi.

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongin, teman serumahku. Pada awalnya kami tidak sedekat ini hingga punya kepercayaan untuk saling berbagi apartement, tapi takdir memang menggelikan.

Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu di kampus. Dia adalah pria yang cukup biasa, teman-temanku bilang begitu. Hanya seorang mahasiswa kebanyakan, tidak parlente atau hedonis. Selalu tampak sederhana dengan kaos lengan pendek, kadang juga memakai kemeja, atau di hari-hari yang agak dingin ia memakai baju hangat yang manis. Namun kurasa ia seseorang yang sangat tampan, sungguh. Untuk hal ini semua orang di lingkunganku berkata bahwa ia memang tampan, terlebih karena berpostur tinggi dan punya senyum yang menyenangkan. Menggundang siapapun untuk mengenalnya.

Kim Jongin termasuk pria yang pendiam. Lebih suka menyendiri sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Saat kelas usai ia akan pergi paling terakhir, menyepi di taman belakang kampus dan tidur di bawah pohon sampai kelas berikutnya. Dia tidak aneh, jika kau berpikir begitu. Kadang-kadang ia akan pergi ke kantin dengan Park Chanyeol atau Byun Baekhyun, mengisi sudut kantin dengan kelakar-kelakar pria yang tidak ku mengerti atau sekedar menggoda gadis yang lewat. Namun lebih dari dua orang badut konyol itu, Jongin paling sering bergaul dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun. Most wanted boy lain di kampus.

Pada awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa dekat. Karena rumor yang beredar berkata jika Sehun itu tipikal cheobol yang hanya bergaul dengan anak-anak yang setingkat dengan-nya. Minimal pergi ke kampus dengan Ferrari atau berganti tas keluaran brand luar tiap minggu. Tapi seorang Kim Jongin, bahkan tidak akan sanggup untuk itu. Tapi entah bagaiamana mereka bisa dekat dalam cara yang tidak seorangpun tahu.

Mereka akan bertemu di beberapa sore yang cerah dalam seminggu. Di taman belakang kampus, di bawah pohon tempat Jongin biasa tidur. Mereka akan mengobrol sambil sesekali bergurau, tidak heboh seperti ketika bersama Park Chanyeol atau Byun Baekhyun, hanya tertawa girang sambil menepuk punggung satu sama lain.

Kupikir kedekatan mereka cukup wajar, kedekatan umum antara dua sahabat laki-laki. Namun mereka tidak tahu saja, rumor selalu berkembang diantara dua orang yang terlalu akrab.

' mereka gay'.

Kata temanku suatu ketika.

Aku tidak percaya. Sepenuhnya tidak ingin percaya. Aku ingin itu hanya lelucon, sekedar gossip murahan untuk menjatuhkan. Aku menyukai Kim Jongin, sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk menyukai seorang gay. Dimataku Jongin adalah pria yang sempurna, entah fisik maupun sifat. Jongin adalah pria yang kuinginkan.

Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, takdir itu menggelikan.

.

.

.

" kau gay, jadi kita bisa tinggal bersama."

Saat itu Jongin menatapku heran. Seorang gadis asing tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartement-nya. mengatakan hal konyol tentang orientasi seksual. Men-cap dengan serampangan. Lalu keheranan itu berubah menjadi kesal ketika ia menjeblam keras pintu di depan hidungku.

Awalnya aku tidak bisa merasakan. Tapi setelah ditampar kenyataan, aku mengerti.

Pernah di suatu hari yang ganjil, takdir menggelikan itu bermain denganku. Menunjukan cara kerjanya untuk membalik hati dengan sebegitu mudah.

Jauh dari lingkungan kampus ketika aku pulang, tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di sebuah sudut jalan. Pada malam yang dingin di musim panas, mereka berdua berciuman. Tidak ringan, tidak sebentar.

Panas dan lama, intens juga membakar.

Membakar nafsu keduanya. Membakar hatiku.

Menjadi gairah. Menjadi debu.

Jongin… dia… memang gay.

Aku tidak mengerti, setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti kebanyakan orang normal yang akan merasa jijik, tidak. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tetap menyukai Jongin. Tetap berdebar setiap melihatnya. Tetap mencuri pandang ketika ia tertidur di bawah keteduhan pepohonan. Bahkan aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menceritakan apa yang kulihat pada orang lain. Hanya ingin diam dan menikmati semua rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan. Ini terdengar gila, seperti masokis. Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya.

Tapi kegilaan itu tidak hanya berakhir dengan sekedar tetap mengaguminya, karena beberapa minggu setelah adegan ciuman itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk menemui Jongin. Bermain dengan takdir menggelikan itu, bermain dengan perasaanku sendiri, sekedar membuktikan bahwa jadi masokis itu menyenangkan.

Dan ya, ia menjeblam keras pintu di depan hidungku ketika aku berkata ia seorang gay. Ia mungkin terkejut, mungkin marah karena rahasianya terbongkar, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersamanya.

Dihari-hari berikutnya aku mulai jadi pengganggu. Mengetuk pintunya tiap kutahu ia ada di rumah. Berkata bahwa kami harus tinggal bersama. Mengarang cerita bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi membayar uang sewa apartement karena aku kehilangan kerja part-timeku. Dan alasan-alasan lain semacam karena Jongin adalah gay sehingga tidak mungkin ia tertarik padaku, tidak mungkin aku bisa berakhir dengan mengandung anaknya.

Setelahnya aku tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya ia berkata 'ya'. Mengapa ia mengizinkanku tinggal bersama. Ia punya pikiran tersendiri yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan. Semua itu masih jadi misteri hingga sekarang sudah hampir setengah tahun kami tinggal bersama.

Juga adalah sebuah misteri mengapa rasa cintaku tidak juga luntur melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah berani terang-terangan bercumbu di depanku saat kebetulan aku di rumah dan Sehun berkunjung. Rasa sakitku masih sama, sama besar dan dalamnya seperti rasa cintaku.

Malam ini dingin sekali. Selepas mandi, aku berdiam diri di kamar. Menyalakan penghangat ruangan sambil menggosok rambut dan melihat sosial media. Suara pintu terketuk, tidak keras. Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang. Tapi hell, malam-malam begini?

Aku mendengar Jongin membuka pintu, lalu suaranya yang sengau itu mulai berbicara. Terdengar penuh semangat dan sumringah. Berganti suara Sehun yang terdengar samar-samar. Agh. Hatiku mencelos untuk kesekian kali.

Terulang lagi. Kemesraan yang tidak akan pernah berhenti membuatku iri.

Aku menarik selimut kasar, memasang earphone dan memutar lagu cukup keras. Berharap tidak akan mendengar obrolan mereka. Pura-pura tidur akan terasa lebih bijaksana daripada keluar dan pergi mengganggu. Tidak. Aku sudah mencoba mengacaukan kencan mereka berulang kali-tentu dengan cara yang elegan dan sembunyi-sembunyi- tapi hasilnya selalu berakhir dengan keadaan mereka yang semakin lengket dan… aku yang menangis diam-diam di bawah bantal.

Aku hampir saja jatuh tertidur ketika bunyi debam keras mengagetkanku.

.

.

.

" kenapa?" aku nanar menatapnya. Satu tinju yang kulayangkan rasanya tidak cukup untuk membalas kemarahanku. Aku ingin sekali menendangnya sampai ia tidak bisa berjalan barang selangkahpun.

Ia diam. Sehun hanya diam, memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Tatapan matanya yang sendu tampak iba dan salah. Itu bisa membuatku menangis kapan saja. Aku tidak suka melihatnya bersedih karena alasan apapun. Tapi persetan dengan Sehun. Keputusan-nya kali ini tidak benar.

" maafkan aku Jongin." Tenang sekali ia berucap. Seolah ia telah membaca kemarahanku sejak awal. Seperti ia telah tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat padanya.

Kepalan tanganku melemah. Gemetar tanpa sebab, seperti hatiku yang berguncang. Seluruh punggungku terasa hangat, lalu memanas sampai ke otak. Aku tidak siap untuk mendengar apapun lagi darinya. Meskipun rasa penasaranku tetap begitu besar.

" katakan… semuanya…"

Sulit sekali, aku telah berusaha dan akhirnya berhasil mengucapkan-nya. Tenggorokanku rasanya kelu dan nyeri, ada lusinan airmata yang siap jatuh jika ia mau.

Ia berdiri tertatih, berjalan sempoyongan lalu menubrukku. Sehun memelukku sangat erat. Seolah aku adalah tiang yang kokoh dan siap menghadapi angin badai apapun, padahal ia tidak tahu jika saat ini aku hanyalah sebatang ranting yang hampir patah. Menunggu ia mengucapkan lagi pengakuan-nya dan aku benar-benar akan hancur berantakan.

" maaf Jongin… maafkan aku. Tapi aku mencintainya… sebanyak aku mencintaimu…"

Sudah dua kali ia katakan, dan rasanya masih sangat menyakitkan. Ah, bahkan lebih. Seperti ditusuk dua kali dan tidak kunjung mati. Menyiksa perlahan-lahan tanpa ampun. Sudah. Disitu saja, bicara sampai disitu saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Titik dimana kau bilang mencintai orang lain, aku sudah mati.

Tubuhku gemetar, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak jatuh dalam pelukan-nya. Marah, ketakutan, rasa sedih bercampur mengaduk pikiranku. Semuanya menyiksa dan membuatku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku hanya bisa, dan ingin memaki. Entah pada Sehun ataupun padaku.

" aku tidak tahu mengapa, kupikir aku hanya sanggup mencintai seorang pria… tapi begitu bertemu dengan-nya, berbicara padanya… aku tahu, aku mulai berubah. Perasaan dan keyakinanku goyah-" ia menjeda kalimatnya untuk bernafas, memelukku erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku.

Harusnya ia tahu bahwa aku sangat marah, bahwa aku tidak ingin mendengar ceritanya lagi. Tapi lidahku kelu sekali untuk sekedar menyuruhnya berhenti, airamataku menggenang hingga aku tidak sanggup bicara.

"-dia adalah gadis yang baik, dia menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih bisa jadi normal-"

'normal'.

Aku dengar banyak hal tentang ke'normalan' itu. Sebuah isu yang selalu kami abaikan selama bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan. Dulu, 'normal' hanya sekedar mitos untukku ataupun Sehun. Kami tidak pernah terpikir untuk jadi 'normal' ataupun berusaha mencapainya. Tapi hari ini ketika mendengar ia mengucapkan kata itu, aku benar-benar membenci kenormalan. Aku benci para penentang LGBT, benci pada wanita yang membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa ia normal. Benci pada orang-orang yang mengatakan kami tidak normal. Benci… pada semua hal yang memisahkan kami.

" Jongin-ah… aku adalah pria brengsek. Tak sepatutnya mendapat cintamu yang luar biasa. Maafkan aku telah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, maafkan aku…" ia memelukku semakin erat.

Hangat. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuatku nyaman ataupun tenang. Aku tahu ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya, belas kasih terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Ada banyak rasa bersalah tertanam disana, penyesalan Sehun yang sangat mudah kubaca, tapi malah membuatku semakin hancur.

Aku bukan tiang, Sehun. Aku ranting yang patah lalu kau injak. Kehancuranku yang tidak bisa kau lihat atas pengakuan dinginmu. Ah, sebetulnya kau bisa lihat. Tapi kau tak ingin peduli. Dasar bajingan.

BRUGG!

Aku mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh ke lantai.

Aku tak tahan lagi, menangis sesenggukan didepan-nya. Tubuhku perlahan melemas, kakiku gemetaran dan lelah. Aku jatuh terduduk disisinya yang meringis menahan sakit.

Seungwan memantung di pintu kamarnya. Pastilah ia melihat ini semua. Mendengar ini semua. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku tertunduk, menyembunyikan airmataku dari mereka. Namun kemudian, tiba-tiba selintas pikiran membayang. Tentang perilaku Sehun yang memang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak lagi mudah dihubungi, jarang bisa bertemu, ataupun perhatian-nya yang menyurut drastis. Ah, jadi memang semua itu berhubungan? Jadi selama ini ia telah memberi tanda? Kenyataan itu seolah menertawaiku. Sangat keras dan puas. Kebodohan yang tidak kusadari sejak awal ini, mengapa aku benar-benar bodoh?

.

.

.

Aku berdiri susah payah, menatap Jongin yang sedang menangis.

Ia tidak pernah menangis, karena semua orang tahu… dia pemuda yang kuat. Bahkan suatu ketika saat Janggu meninggal karena sakit, tidak satu tetespun airmatanya keluar. Ia bersedih tentu, tapi tidak meratap.

Dalam kesempatan langka yang tidak pernah kuharap, aku melihatnya menangis. Begitu terluka dan payah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa akulah penyebab kesedihan itu berlinang. Aku ingin sekali mendekat dan memeluknya, meminta maaf ribuan kali. Tapi nyaliku ciut, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Betapa brengsek, betapa kurang ajar tindakan yang kulakukan. Bahkan aku tidak pantas berada di dekatnya, apalagi untuk menyentuh bidadari yang rapuh itu.

Dia adalah pecahan gelas yang tak utuh, dan aku meremukan-nya.

Dia hancur dan aku terluka.

Benar. Kami berdua sama-sama berantakan, tapi aku menginginkan ini.

Aku punya banyak alasan untuk meninggalkan-nya, tapi bahkan aku tidak mau menjelaskan satu-satu pada Jongin. Cukuplah, seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi jadi istriku menjadi penyebab utama perpisahan kami, kurasa itu pasti sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti. Dan sakit hati.

Ya, benar. Aku memang kejam. Memang keji. Memang brengsek. Brandal yang pantas untuk dimaki. Tapi rasa cintaku pada gadis itu seperti tanaman baru yang terus tumbuh. Begitu subur dan mendamba kelanjutan yang terus jadi misteri.

Beberapa bulan ini, demi kesetiaanku pada Jongin, aku terus menyangkal ketertarikanku pada gadis itu. Kadang meghindarinya, meskipun juga merindu. Hingga lama-lama aku tidak tahan. Sepanjang hari aku terus bertanya… perasaan macam apa ini?

Aku hanya mencintai Jongin. Hanya pria itu. Tapi siapa gadis yang berani mengganggu perasaanku?

Ketika pada akhirnya aku berani membuka hati, bermain dengan istilah 'main mata', aku sadar bahwa aku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Tapi sungguh, gadis itu tidak lebih menarik dari Jongin. Ia hanya seperti gadis kebanyakan. Lugu, penuh semangat dan manis. Sementara Jongin adalah seseorang yang istimewa, samar-samar dan mempesona. Tidak akan pernah habis waktu untuk mengenal Kim Jongin, karena ia sangat misterius juga memikat.

Jongin tidak sedikitpun sederhana. Seperti buku filsafat, ia mengajakku untuk menyelami kedalaman cinta, kesulitan cinta dan mengagumkan-nya cinta itu. Ia membuatku terus berpikir dan berusaha. Tapi pesona ambigu itulah yang membuatku lelah.

Aku tidak lagi muda, maksudku… teman-temanku sudah banyak yang pergi ke militer atau menikah. Dan aku menyadari satu hal bahwa, hubunganku dengan Jongin tidak akan berakhir kemana-mana. Kami mungkin akan menjalani kisah cinta yang rumit dan menyenangkan, tapi sekarang sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk itu.

Ayah terus memaksaku mengurus perusahaan-nya dan segera menikah.

Menikah dengan perempuan. Ia, ataupun seluruh keluargaku tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Jongin. Yang mereka pahami bahwa kami hanyalah kawan karib, sebatas itu. Kupikir aku akan mulai terbuka dan memberitahu orangtuaku bahwa kami lebih dari sekedar sahabat, namun kemudian gadis itu datang seperti komet. Tiba-tiba saja membuatku berpikir dua kali.

Memang awalnya hanya main mata, tapi jahatnya kemudian menjadi pengkhianatan. Sebuah noktah hitam dalam kesetiaanku pada Jongin.

Gadis itu membawa harapan. Banyak. Tentang kebahagiaan ayah-ibu. Tentang nama baik keluarga Oh. Tentang anak-anak yang lucu dan pintar. Tentang masa depan yang sederhana dan terpeta jelas.

Tidak ada yang salah dari Jongin, hanya kekurangan kecil karena dia laki-laki.

Ah, tapi itu tidak kecil. Untuk beberapa orang, gender dan sex adalah masalah serius. Pembeda utama apakah cinta itu salah atau benar. Cinta itu pantas atau hina. Meskipun keputusanku sangat kejam, aku tetap memilih ini. Mengorbankan orang yang kucintai demi hal-hal yang baik untuk orang lain ( dan kata mereka baik untukku). Aku mungkin brengsek, tapi aku sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya rasional.

Dalam hidupku ada pula keinginan, harapan dan kebahagiaan orang lain. Tidak sepatutnya aku menjadi egois dengan mengikat Jongin selamanya. Bukan tentang melepaskan kebahagiaan, tapi sekedar menjadi adil. Dan lagi aku juga mencintai gadis itu, semua menjadi lebih mudah dan ringan.

Ah, tapi ini tentu tidak adil untukmu. Maafkan aku. Apalagi yang bisa kuperbuat selain meminta maaf? Kau bisa memukulku sampai kau puas. Boleh menyumpahiku sampai reda sakit hatimu. Itu pantas, meskipun masih saja tidak adil untukmu.

Jongin menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan airmatanya. Suaranya terus sesenggukan, membuat nyilu di hatiku. Akupun ingin menangis melihatmu seperti ini, tapi tidak akan kulakukan. Biarlah aku jadi bajingan yang mengeras hatinya sekarang. Agar sekalian saja kau membenciku, itu lebih baik. Pasti lebih baik.

" aku mencintaimu Sehun…"

Ia berkata. Sederhana, sebuah kalimat yang di hari-hari lain begitu manis dan mesra. Tapi kali ini serasa menohok. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa jantungku berdebar sakit mendengarnya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu Jongin, tidak lagi darimu.

" aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Ia tidak pernah memohon. Dan hari ini ia lakukan itu. Sungguh, aku ingin menangis untuknya, menghambur dan memeluk. Sekuat apapun keputusanku untuk meninggalkan-nya, aku masih punya cinta yang sangat besar. Masih punya sayang yang belum juga pudar.

" ini sudah berakhir Jongin. Mengertilah."

Aku berharap ia tidak menyadari suaraku yang bergetar. Semoga ia tidak mendengar keraguan dalam perkataanku. Ia tidak boleh berharap secuil apapun dariku.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatapku dengan linangan airamata yang ingin sekali kuhapus dari wajahnya.

" berakhir? kau benar-benar ingin ini berakhir?" Jongin berbisik. Tersela diantara senggukan-nya yang kepayahan, mencoba bicara meskipun kutahu itu sangat sulit.

" pada awalnya kita adalah teman, kita bisa mengakhiri semua ini sebagai teman pula. Itu… jika kau mau." Aku sedikit melunak, tidak kuasa menjadi musuhnya. Andai ia tahu, jauh di dalam hatiku sesungguhnya aku berharap ini tidak benar-benar berakhir. Aku masih ingin berada disekitarnya, melihat Jongin bahagia, memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih peduli padanya.

" Oh Sehun, bagiku akhir adalah akhir. Kau tahu bahwa seluruh hidupku telah seutuhnya terpaut padamu. Melihatmu, berbicara denganmu, hanya akan membuatku menderita. Aku tidak bisa jadi temanmu. Tidak sedikitpun." Airmata Jongin reda. Sengukan-nya telah hilang pelan-pelan. Ia mentatapku bimbang, seolah tidak yakin. Aku tahu ia telah habis kesabaran. Telah putus asa.

" tetaplah disisiku, atau jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi. Seumur hidupmu."

.

.

.

" _kau percaya hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" Jongin bertanya setengah geli ketika kami mampir ke toko buku. Ia menggenggam sebuah buku cerita anak, membalik halaman akhir sambil tersenyum mengejek._

" _kau percaya tidak?" aku malah balik bertanya._

" _tidak juga. Kenapa ' bahagia selama-lamanya' hanya ada di dongeng? Karena itu memang dongeng. Tidak ada happy ever after. Itu hanya fiksi. Delusi."_

 _Aku tersenyum. Membuatnya menaikkan alis heran._

" _jangan bicara begitu. Kau belum pernah menemui akhir, bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu. Aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa 'happy ever after' bukan hanya dongeng atau mitos. Itu ada tahu, kau sendiri yang akan mengalami."_

" _benarkah? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa bahagia selama-lamanya?" ia menantangku dengan tatapan cela._

" _aku akan berada disisimu, selamanya. Sesederhana itu, maka kau akan bahagia selama-lamanya." Pipinya memerah. Senyum simpulnya terukir manis, menahan tawa atas rayuan murahanku._

" _waw… rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali Tuan Oh."_

" _aghh… bagaimana ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak frusatasi. Sebal, mengacak rambut abu-abunya sampai berantakan. Baekhyun yang sibuk menyeruput milkshake-nya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Maklum dan sedikit kasihan. Park Chanyeol sedang menyukai seorang adik kelas mereka, dan ia bingung mau mengatakan cinta dengn cara apa. Semua usul Baekhyun ia tolak, dengan alasan terlalu kekanakan dan tidak Jongin tentang menyanyikan gadis itu sebuah lagu, setelah sekian lama berdebat akhirnya menjadi pilihan. Terlebih Chanyeol bisa bermain alat musik, hanya sekarang mereka mulai ribut lagi tentang lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan._

 _Sementara aku hanya diam, tidak tertarik._

 _Pandangan menusuk Chanyeol tidak jadi soalku, masalahnya bukan masalahku._

" _hei Oh Sehun… beri pemuda malang ini sedikit nasehat. Kami tahu kau bukan playboy flamboyan yang punya seribu cara menaklukan wanita, tapi setidaknya katakan sesuatu padanya." Baekhyun menyeru, memintaku setengah kesal._

 _Aku memutar mata bosan, melepas earphone yang menggantung di telinga dan mengganti lagu di pemutar. Tak sampai lima detik, sebuah judul tertera di layar. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Jongin alih-alih melirik Chanyeol. Pria itu menatapku heran, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'_

 _ **mataku terus menerus mengarah pada wajah putih itu**_

 _ **Mengapa aku tidak merasa lelah terhadapmu?**_

 _ **Saat kau diam-diam tersenyum padaku, aku merasa benar-benar gila**_

 _ **Bagaimana kau bisa begitu cantik, sayang**_

 _ **Perasaan semacam apakah ini? Jika melihatmu hatiku mati rasa dan sangat sakit**_

 _ **Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskanmu dengan kata-kata?**_

 _ **Mungkin kata-kata di dunia ini tidak akan cukup ( untuk menjelaskan)**_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyimakku penasaran. Pemuda yang lebih pendek mulai senyum-senyum, mungkin ia setuju dengan pilihan laguku. Sementara yang lain cukup serius, mencerna setiap lirik yang kuucapkan._

 _Dan Jongin, ia tidak sudi menatapku._

 _ **Dengan kaki yang cantik kau tetap berdiri**_

 _ **Kau memeluk dan berjalan bersamaku.**_

 _ **Kau tahu dia sangat cantik**_

 _ **Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah tahu**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin melihat dan menyembunyikanmu di pelukanku**_

 _ **Bukan kata ini yang terucap dari hatiku yang masih polos**_

 _ **Tetapi maukah kau menikah denganku?**_

 _Dua pipi tirusnya memerah diantara bibirnya yang menyeruput jus jeruk. Ia gugup, aku tahu. Mungkin sedikit senang pada lagu yang kunyanyikan untuknya. Atau bisa jadi ia sedang memaki dan berdebar dalam hati seandainya Baekhyun atau Chanyeol menyadari lagu ini sebetulnya kutujukan untuk Jongin. Ah, atau mungkin pada lirik dimana aku mengajaknya menikah?_

 _ **Tak akan cukup meskipun mengatakan-nya beberapa kali**_

 _ **Dengan suara malu-malu yang hanya dimengerti olehmu**_

 _ **Aku akan menyanyikan lagu na na na na**_

 _ **Hatiku terus menerus menuju padamu**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar sudah gila.**_

 _ **( Peach, IU)**_

 _Aku menatap langit-langit selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Tidak terlalu peduli pada suitan Baekhyun yang memuji pilihan laguku, atau teriakan bahagia Chanyeol yang seperti menemukan peti harta. Aku diam, membayangkan wajahnya yang pasti merona sempurna._

 _Tidak perlu melihat langsung, toh ia hanya akan menunduk atau membuang muka untuk sekedar menahan senyum. Kami memang terlalu berhati-hati menjaga hubungan ini, meskipun kadang juga menantang bahaya. Seperti sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba perutku seperti taman penuh kupu-kupu, tidak menyangka mengungkapkan cinta seterang- sekaligus- seambigu ini._

" _kau yakin memang sengaja tidak memberiku hadiah?" Jongin menatapku heran, pengalihan dari nada bicaranya yang samar-samar terdengar kecewa. Aku mengaruk tengkuk bimbang, merasa bersalah._

 _Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun beruang imut itu. Dan sialnya kejutan istimewa yang kusiapkan di atap apartemen-nya hilang tanpa sebab. Seperangkat meja dan hidangan kelas atas yang kusiapkan sejak sore bersama Seungwan tidak menyisakan bekas apapun. Bahkan violinist yang kusewa untuk menemani makan malam romantis kami juga mendadak tidak datang. Aku benar-benar heran pada semua keanehan ini, dan- ah, bukan lagi saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Aku harus cari akal untuk menyenangkan Jongin tanpa harus mengakui kejadian konyol yang menimpaku._

 _Ia mendesah gusar. Tampak sangat kecewa dan tidak tahan. Ia berjalan ke dekat pagar pembatas atap, menjauhiku tanpa kata-kata. Jongin melepas jaketnya dan menjadikan-nya tikar, duduk diatasnya dan menatap langit yang gelap._

 _Aku mendekat ragu-ragu, lalu duduk disampingnya._

 _Lama kami diam, terjebak pada perasaan masing-masing. Ia, yang mungkin masih kesal. Juga aku yang memikirkan bermacam cara untuk mencari alasan masuk akal._

" _setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Akhirnya Jongin yang memecah kebisuan. Masih terdengar merajuk, tapi lebih baik karena setidaknya ia tidak mendiamkanku._

" _ceritakan lelucon konyol… atau meniru suara penguin.. beri aku doa yang bagus… atau-"_

" _-boleh aku menjanjikan sesuatu?"_

 _Ia menatapku heran, hampir seperti menantang._

" _aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu."_

 _Jongin mengalihkan wajah, menatap langit yang bersih berwarna hitam._

" _jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang kau tidak yakin mewujudkan-nya."_

" _mengapa aku harus tidak yakin?"_

" _hubungan kita terlalu abu-abu, terlalu kabur. Suatu saat nanti mungkin salah satu dari kita akan memilih jalan lain. Aku hanya tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak padamu."_

" _kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau anggap selama ini mengapa aku terus setia disisimu?"_

" _bukan begitu…" Jongin menjeda perdebatan kami. Entah mengapa malah aku yang jadi kesal seperti ini._

" _oke, aku hanya takut." Aku meliriknya. Jongin pelan-pelan menunduk, menekur dua lutut yang sibuk menyangga dagunya._

" _aku takut terlalu bergantung padamu. Semua kata manis, janjimu, itu membuatku berpikir bahwa kita akan terus bersama. Aku takut… aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu jika pada akhirnya kau memilih pergi. Aku takut… tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Oh Sehun." Ia akhirnya menatapku, dengan tatapan suram dan hampir berkaca. Ah, dia pasti tengah memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang terlalu jauh._

 _Aku menghela nafas, rasa bersalahku semakin tebal. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia memiliki cinta sekaligus ketakutan sebesar itu._

 _Aku meraih tangan Jongin yang dingin. Menggenggam jemarinya yang hampir beku di tengah musim salju._

" _bergantunglah padaku. Jadikan aku harapan terakhirmu. Jadikan aku alasan utama mengapa kau masih hidup di dunia. Mulai sekarang kau harus yakin, bahwa semua janji yang kuucapkan bukan hanya rayuan manis. Ia benar-benar janji. Hal yang pasti kutepati, hal yang pasti kau terima."_

 _Jongin tiba-tiba memelepas tautan tangan kami dan memelukku erat. Menghambur dengan cepat, menyusukkan wajahnya di leherku._

" _sial… sejak kapan kau jadi pandai merayu?!"_

 _Ia menangis. Suaranya bergetar, sementara sebagian dari sisi leherku terasa basah dan hangat. Jongin menangis. Diam-diam, suatu hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Dan kali ini aku sangat bahagia, sangat bersyukur untuk membuatnya seperti ini._

" _**aku pasti akan menjagamu Jongin, pasti."**_

.

.

.

Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Mengapa ia harus tampak kacau dan lemah?

Aku menunduk untuk memeluk punggung lebarnya. Merasakan tubuh Jongin yang gemetar. Kudekap erat, berharap guncangan di tubuhnya berhenti. Namun tak lama kemudian lamat-lamat kudengar ia bicara, terisak perlahan dan lirih.

" dia pergi Seungwan. Dia pergi…"

Pintu itu tertutup pelan, berakhir pada bunyi klik pendek setelah bayangan Sehun mengabur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

Eru's Note :

Tolong maafin saya telah membuat ff nista, alay, absurd bin nggak niat ini TT_TT Sebagai ff perpisahan saya telah berusaha keras untuk menyesaikan cerita ini, sungguh.

'Last Fantasy' adalah karya terakhir saya sebagai Eru Ryu. Sebagai HunKai, BaekKai dan HanKai shipper. Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudi membaca ff-ff saya. Memberi komentar dan masukan, yang menunggu Red Daisy (yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa saya selesaikan, mian) yang men-follow dan favorite tapi nggak pernah kasih review, pada semua pembaca ghaib yang tak berwujud. Terima kasih sekali telah membuat saya semangat menulis di masa lalu. Setahun berkontribusi untuk uke!kai shipper adalah pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan dalam kehidupan berfandom saya.

Saya punya banyak alasan untuk memutuskan berhenti menulis. Tapi tentu tidak akan saya jelaskan satu-satu, takut bikin sakit hati.

Tapi kalo saya boleh beralasan, baper di tahun lalu yang tidak juga berhenti sampai tahun ini gara-gara Tao keluar ternyata benar-benar busuk. Benar-benar membuat saya down. Bahkan setelah BaekYeon potek pun, tidak juga membuat saya merasa lebih baik. Sebagai fans labil saya merasa terdzalimi #berasaanaktiri #ea

Saya memang tidak setangguh kalian, hati saya rapuh dan labil, yang diterpa kasus gini aja nyerah. Mian ya mian…

Dan akhir tahun lalu saat saya lagi iseng-iseng flirting liat-liat grup baru, saya tertarik pada grup bernama bocah anti peluru. Ini alasan saya yang lain, btw.

Enam bulan ini jadi masa yang sangat galau buat saya, serius.

Saya sudah mulai berpikir untuk resign dari FFN sejak lama. Tapi rasa sayang saya pada Jongin membuat saya terus ragu. Sampai pada akhirnya, saya benar-benar tidak tahan pada hati yang begajulan tiap denger nama EXO. Nggak tahan sama semua rumor mereka, dan saya menyerah.

Lebih dari alasan apapun, grup baru yang saya mention di atas adalah sebab utama mengapa saya pergi. Kali ini saya tidak ingin membahas mereka lebih lanjut, karena saya pasti akan sangat biased. Mungkin ada yang tidak suka dengan BTS, atau saya. Salah-salah malah jadi fanwar kan nggak lucu.

Intinya saya hanya ingin lepas dari sumber kebaperan utama saya. Beneran deh, cuma EXO yang bisa bikin saya baper tingkat akut. Membuat saya berkaca-kaca hanya dengan liat MV Wolf atau liat photo Luhan.

Ah, apa saya mulai terlihat membenci EXO?

Kalau pun kalian merasa begitu saya tidak akan menyangkal. Mungkin sakit hati saya sebesar ini hingga saya bisa menulis hal-hal kampungan dan lebay diatas.

Ngomong-ngomong sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena catatan perpisahan ini malah berakhir jadi ladang curhat. Mianeh TT_TT

Rite. Daripada kalian semakin jengah pada curhatan saya, baiknya saya akhiri saja 'catatan' ini.

Permintaan maaf terbesar saya ucapkan untuk orang-orang ini :

 **Meykha choby** : saya pasti nulis lagi, kak. Kamu tahu betapa besar jasa kamu dalam membangun semangat saya dalam menulis. Terima kasih telah mendukung saya selama bertahun-tahun, dari mulai saya nulis ff Icil sampe sekarang saya berani nulis ff yaoi, membiarkan saya begadang setiap pagi, mengenalkan saya pada bocah anti peluru juga #uhuk *meskipun pada akhirnya kamu memilih jadi fans jalang* #uhuk BTW BURUAN BALIK KAMPRET GUE KANGEN LUUUU!

 **All BaekKai shipper** :

Mian ya saya nggak bisa menyuplai BaekKai lagi, mianeh karena fandom ini makin sepi. Saya tahu dan mengamini bahwa couple ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat delusional, saya selalu merasa seperti itu. Tapi jauh dalam hati saya menganggap jika BaekKai adalah OTP saya di EXO. Jujur saja saya sangat menyukai mereka dan sebetulnya berat pula untuk meninggalkan BaekKai. Saya hanya berharap ada orang di luar sana yang kebetulan suka Baek!seme uke!Kai juga untuk menulis ff. Juga doa saya agar suatu saat BaekKai Shipper tidak lagi malu-malu menunjukan jati diri.

Bye guys, goodbless u all.


End file.
